


Drabble Collection

by alittlefun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, random AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlefun/pseuds/alittlefun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>literally a fucking dump to .. dump, my unfinished or long fic chapters i don't just wanna delete . mostly for my review and to see if i like it later on, et.c</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scrapped 1st Chapter of Mafia AU

**Author's Note:**

> CH 1 Background: I'm currently editing the first chapter of a mafia AU and Jeonghan is undercover in it, hence 'Yoojung' ( _exactly like yoo jung from cheese in the trap_ ) but maybe i'll change it to yoonjung later, idek, it's scrapped anyways

“Ay, waitress, we asked for more beers!” An older man jeers, sending his group into boisterous, obnoxious laughter that makes the other patrons of the bar stop and stare at Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan slams down the trays he is holding onto the cart. He takes a deep breath, two even, and continues cleaning up the plates from the booth. Ignoring comments only go so far, and at eleven-thirty in the evening after a four hour shift at six in the morning means Jeonghan’s patience is running thin.

The plates are all packed so Jeonghan can hurry back into the kitchen. He’s not even a waitress in this restaurant, he is the busboy and didn’t think he’d get misgendered, but here he is. Worst of all, he has to push the cart past the table of men. Jeonghan steels himself and grabs the cart firmly.

As he walks by, the same man whistles at him and calls out, “Waitress, maybe I’ll wait for you outside?” and Jeonghan’s face twitches in disgust. He enters the kitchen and angrily flicks on the sink, making the water shoot out forcefully.

“Yoojung, what the hell are you doing?” The chef, Kyung, asks, amused as Jeonghan angrily scrubs the plates clean. 

“Cleaning.” Jeonghan flips his bangs out of his face and Kyung laughs, high pitched and odd. Jeonghan can’t help but crack a smile at it.

“Those old guys still on your ass?” Kyung says, frying burgers. “Gonna take a lot more than you angrily scrubbing those plates to get ‘em off that ass.”

Jeonghan _knows_ that. “I _know._ ” 

“But you don’t wanna get fired,” Kyung finishes, flipping a patty. It sizzles, much like how Jeonghan feels. 

“These old farts practically drink themselves to death every night, probably go home to their exhausted wives smelling like piss and beer, and have the nerve to holler at me,” Jeonghan rants, furiously scrubbing. “I can’t say that to their faces or else they’ll ‘take it to the manager,’ but they’re all talk.”

Kyung stares at him with an open mouth, then cracks up. He hoots, slapping down a burger onto a plate and shoving it on the counter.

“You’re horrible!” He says through his laughter. “Go deliver this to the guy sitting in the corner booth.”

“Why don’t you hire more waiters?” Jeonghan asks, to which Kyung continues laughing. 

“Just go.”

Jeonghan grabs the plate while staring down Kyung, and exits the kitchen. He keeps his eyes forwards as he walks to the corner booth, aptly named for being in the dimmest corner of the restaurant. Usually, any homeless person will come in and sit there so Jeonghan will bring them a free glass of soda or fries with their order.

He realizes then that he never took this person’s order. Jeonghan looks at it; a simple hamburger without fries or a drink. Jeonghan frowns, and is tempted to take it back to Kyung but he remembers he isn’t supposed to question the customer. Warily, Jeonghan approaches the booth.

Two tired faces catch him off guard, and Jeonghan has to take a step back as one customer dramatically swoons out of the booth. He almost flies out of the booth, and the other customer crosses his arms, almost fatherly. Jeonghan briefly notes the attractive features of the older, who seem soft yet firm as he rolls his eyes at the younger.

“My burger, oh my gosh, I’m so hungry.” The chubby faced one cries, and Jeonghan doesn’t know how to react.

“Thank you,” The other says in the chubby faced one’s place, and Jeonghan just nods mutely.

“Go ahead, Seungkwan. Eat.” The other almost commands, and Seungkwan puts his hands up in defense before lifting the burger. Jeonghan is starting to feel uncomfortable at the exchange, so he places the burger on the table once the customer settles back in. He pivots on his heel immediately, but gets stopped by the elder.

“Waiter, wait,” He calls out, tone sweeter than the one he just used to boss the younger one. Jeonghan really doesn’t want to turn back around, but sucks it up and faces the pair again with a small smile.

“How may I help you?” Jeonghan recites in a patient tone.

The older one straightens up in his seat, folding his hands under his chin and he’s got this look in his eyes that seem like he’s mentally taking Jeonghan apart and putting him back together again. Jeonghan freezes slightly, almost mesmerized by this foreign gaze, but he smiles despite it.

He’s ready to run, really, but the customer simply asks, “Are you from this area?”

Jeonghan relaxes a bit, and clears his throat. “No, I’ve recently moved here.”

“I thought so,” The customer says, and tilts his head. Jeonghan briefly looks away to Seungkwan, who is rapidly devouring the burger. Quickly judging by their preppy style, clean hair, and the older’s perfect complexion, Jeonghan thinks that either these guys are dangerous or just nerds looking for fun at eleven thirty, which wouldn’t be out of the ordinary for Itaewon.

“Can I have a ice cream sundae, please?” The older asks, after a moment. 

“What flavor,” Jeonghan answers immediately.

“Do you have kiwi, by any chance?” 

Jeonghan furrows his eyebrows at the odd flavor choice, and scribbles it down on his notepad. “Will that be all?”

“What’s your name?” Seungkwan asks, licking the tip of his finger. Jeonghan considers this question; these guys are out of place in this restaurant, Jeonghan’s already talked to them more than he’s liked, and nothing else has caught his eye except the foreign- 

“Yoojung,” Jeonghan says, and hopes the ‘click’ in his brain isn’t as loud as he imagined it. In one of his many nights of research, one of the victims from the attack remembers one of the assailants, though masked, having a foreign accent. While this account was almost four months ago, the accent would be almost gone but the unmistakable quality of a foreigner never really leaves from one.

“Will that be all?” He repeats to not make the moment awkward, and the two nod their heads in sync. Jeonghan smiles again and bows quickly before going back to the kitchen. Kyung slams a plate of beers on the counter before he can organize his thoughts, and sends him back out to the loud table of men.

Jeonghan tosses him the order of kiwi ice cream, scowling. “Really, Kyung, you’re making me look at them again?”

“An order’s an order, and don’t complain, since they’re bound to leave you a tip,” Kyung says and he sticks the order on a clothespin. Kyung makes a face at it, probably thinking the same Jeonghan did about the flavor choice.

“Yeah, a one-dollar bill they thought was one-hundred,” Jeonghan mutters as he picks up the tray. 

“Here you go,” He says in a dull voice, placing the tray one the table with one hand and as far away from them as possible. The older men all fake sadness at his cold attitude, pouting and crying out.

“She doesn’t want to come near us!”

“She’s afraid of us!”  
Jeonghan purses his lips and walks away, face red with all the anger he’s holding in. This isn’t good for his health, he thinks in the back of his head. Nothing will get through to them so Jeonghan lets out the breath he was holding and blocks them out.

Kyung has the ice cream ready when he goes back to the kitchen. “Here’s the sundae, but we didn’t have kiwi so I sliced a few up and gave the guy vanilla.”

Jeonghan notices that Kyung mentioned, ‘the guy’ instead of saying ‘the customer’ and makes note of it. He knew he’d get a lead working around here but in less than a week? He’s making it back to Seoul faster than he’d thought.

“Okay, I’ll mention it,” Jeonghan says, and takes the sundae back to the corner booth.

When he approaches the booth, however, it’s empty. There’s one hundred dollars on the seat where Seungkwan was sitting and another fifty under a piece of folded paper. Jeonghan glances around the other booths, checking if there’s anyone around before pocketing the bills and shoving the paper in his shirt pocket. 

He’s taking more shifts here as he possibly can.

Jeonghan waits until he arrives at his apartment at two in the morning before reading the note:

_Keep the change from the burger and keep the tip. Excellent service is hard to find in this neighborhood._


	2. Scrapped Psychic AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CH 2 Background: y'all know how i fucked up with my other AU on aff? i was trying to make up for it with this but it's been in my drafts for like two months ..smh @ myself ; Jeonghan is a psychic who can exorcise demon spirits and seungcheol was SUPPOSED to be one too but that was gonna be a cool reveal and i just didn't know how to follow it up sorry!!!!!!!

Yoon Jeonghan, a young twenty-one, swats a small, bird-shaped spirit off a cat lounging in an alley. 

“Get out of here, bully,” he says to the spirit, and it flounces away in the air. The cat remains unaffected by it, but purrs when Jeonghan pets it. He’s had a rough day, and vaguely remembers some article online saying that if you pet a cat, yours and its blood pressure go down. Jeonghan thinks it’s a win-win, so he chills in the alley.

Moving away for university has proven to be a challenge. Jeonghan had been all for it two months ago, but now that he’s living by himself in an unfamiliar city and petting cats in its back alleys, he’s not so sure it’s all it’s chalked up to be.

“Two essays, cat, I don’t have the attention span for them,” Jeonghan rants to the small cat. “Two. And a partner project due in two weeks, all a day apart.”

The cat begins drooling as Jeonghan scratches its head, and he sighs. It’s a dirty cat, probably full of fleas, and very skinny. But there’s no collar on it and Jeonghan wants company in his apartment. Glancing around for any witness, Jeonghan gently taps the cat’s head, emitting a small amount of psychic energy through his fingertips to relax it further. It makes it easier to handle, and Jeonghan picks up the subdued cat, cradling it. 

His blood pressure is definitely down. Jeonghan smiles fondly at the cat, whose large, glazed over eyes stare back. Jeonghan is pretty sure it smells like onions, probably because the alley he’s standing in is a restaurant’s. Flies land on Jeonghan’s sleeve, but he is lost in the cat’s eyes.

“You’re mine.” 

Jeonghan continues his walk home, smuggling the cat in his jacket. He thinks about the upcoming week and how he’s going to find the motivation to do all that work. University is such a bummer, but he signed up for it and placed in higher level classes. On top of that, he’s only managed to make one friend, but Jeonghan’s convinced the friend only likes his hair, not him.

Taking a deep breath, Jeonghan absently starts writing his literature essay in his head. He gets two paragraphs drafted as he arrives to his apartment building, and stops mentally typing when the elevator displays a sign that reads, “Temporarily Out Of Service.” The first floor is empty, which is grounds for stopping in the middle of it and looking for something out of the ordinary.

Jeonghan notes the odd atmosphere in the building, and can feel the energy in the broken elevator condense into something solid, sending chills down his spine. 

He’s dealt with spirits before, oh yeah, but Jeonghan rarely picks fights with anything taller than his waist level, and from the way the elevator creaks, he can already tell that one) it is not only bigger than him, but two) it weighs more than him. Jeonghan’s going to have to use his gifts to get out of this one, which usually take a toll on him physically and he ends up crashing shortly after. By the way the spirit’s gurgling, Jeonghan knows it’s solidified and he’s gonna have to touch it, so he grimaces. 

There’s sirens going off in his head like, “Eoeoeoe-get out of here-Eoeoeoe,” but Jeonghan takes off his backpack and shoves the cat inside it. He turns to exit the building in hopes of maybe, perhaps escaping, but the doors shut in his face and Jeonghan doesn’t even want to look behind him.

There’s no escaping the spirit once it’s noticed that Jeonghan can sense it. 

Jeonghan faces the door and ignores the horrible, ugly presence gurgling in the elevator and sneaks to the receptionist’s abandoned desk. He crouches behind it and tucks the struggling backpack into a large drawer.

“Sorry, Onion,” He says to the crying cat. “But I can’t be homeless a month into school starting and there’s other people that live here.”

Inhaling, Jeonghan sits back on his heals and closes his eyes. He feels his aura extend past his skin, forming a body-shaped shield that will protect him from psychic attacks and lighten any blow. It’s not guaranteed armor, but having the aura out makes it easy to manipulate and use. He lets some of it go into the drawer to relax the meowing cat and make a small bubble around it for protection. 

Jeonghan slaps his thighs and stands up, aura-shield lifting him up at least two inches off the ground. He likes this form because he can accurately read auras and attack according to it: the elevator’s muddled and typical brown-black aura is probably a spirit whose unwilling to let go of a grudge. Jeonghan hates facing these spirits the most because they are the least willing to move on and stop terrorizing people (him). 

Jeonghan floats up to the elevator, coming up six feet in front of it. He forms a stick with his aura and pokes the door, tapping it. 

The elevator rumbles, vibrating and the gurgling becomes louder. Jeonghan lengthens the stick and pushes it through the door, hoping to make contact. He succeeds, but before he can make a spear out of the stick, the stick gets pulled harshly and Jeonghan flies face-first into the door. He thuds against it, pulling his face back in time to find the doors sliding open and he’s getting sent to the right. Jeonghan quickly pushes away from the door, and finally sees the spirit hiding inside.

Jeonghan’s aura stick is stuck through the humanoid figure’s neck, a stark rainbow color in a black, muddy void. The spirit seems to have copied its past life’s form of a tall human form, but it’s dripping black sludge from all extremities. It’s face is empty except for a gaping hole of a mouth, and the humanoid is unstable, seeing as how it twitches uncontrollably even while standing in place.

Jeonghan wipes his bloody nose with his sleeve and shudders. That thing is going to haunt him for weeks. 

He’s thankful part of his aura is already stuck inside the corrupted spirit, since trapping it will be faster. Jeonghan flexes his aura in the spirit in two down the middle, slicing the spirit in half. It roars, and Jeonghan moves quickly towards it in time to slam his hands on each half as it denatures. Jeonghan catches the halves in aura bubbles and hopes to the heavens the spirit stays trapped in them long enough for him to purify them.

The spirit sloshes in the bubbles, thanks to its sludgy form. Jeonghan collects the bubbles and joins them into one, large bubble. He raises it to the middle of the elevator, examining the sludge.

His ringtone goes off suddenly, and Jeonghan starts, dropping the bubble to the ground. It bounces heavily, shaking the elevator and Jeonghan scrambles to catch it. The ringtone stops after a few seconds. Jeonghan stifles a yell and makes a note to not be mean to whoever it was that called. 

Jeonghan’s nose is still dripping, so he decides to wrap it up. To fully purify the spirit, Jeonghan waves a psychic blanket over the bubble, covering it in energy meant to cleanse. The spirit glows and radiates heat, releasing all the negative energy it holds. Jeonghan feels like he’s holding a small sun, timing the glow. The angrier the spirit, the longer it takes to burn out. Hopefully, Jeonghan won’t burn out before it does.

The small sun fizzles out to nothing, and Jeonghan pops the bubble to reveal a small, round spirit in his hands. Jeonghan snaps his aura back to his skin, feeling exhausted in its wake. He tries not to purify so many spirits, but this one seemed too angry to let it wreak havoc on the building. 

Jeonghan walks out of the elevator, cradling the spirit and he steps into the sunshine of the day.

“Don’t be so angry, you’re dead,” Jeonghan whispers to the spirit. It’s taken the default spherical form again, and it’s going to be immobile until it can move on or corrupt itself again. “Let go of your grudges.”

Jeonghan flicks it up to the sky. The spirit drifts upwards, in the right path. Jeonghan walks back into the apartment building and grabs his backpack with Onion. He’s too exhausted to take the cat out again, so he just straps it on like usual and heads into the elevator. The reading on it seems to be back to normal and the building doesn’t seem to be out-of-whack anymore.

“Hey, boy, that elevator is broken,” An older resident calls as they exit the stairs. Jeonghan stares at them, emotionless, as he presses the ‘6’ on the panel and the door shuts. He knows it had been the spirit rooting in the elevator, not technical difficulties that broke it. 

Onion struggles again in his backpack on the way up, and Jeonghan releases him as soon as he opens his apartment door. Onion runs away, hiding under a table and Jeonghan just drops onto the floor, too tired to move to his bed.

He checks his phone for the caller who interrupted his impromptu cleansing session and finds an unknown number. Jeonghan dials the number with the intention of being mean and spoiling their afternoon, but they actually pick up.

“Hello?” A pleasant baritone answers, and Jeonghan forgets how to scream at someone.

“You called me in the middle of something important,” He says instead, opting for the soft reprimand. “I don’t know this number.”

“You’re Yoon Jeonghan, am I correct?”

“Depends.” It’s not past Jeonghan to annoy paid callers who have his number on a call list. 

“You’re the Yoon Jeonghan who is my partner for the project in Professor Kim’s psychology class, right?” The voice says lightly, not phased by Jeonghan’s bratty attitude. Jeonghan is instantly ashamed. He just sassed his potential only friend.

“Oh my God, Seungcheol, I’m sorry,” Jeonghan says seriously. “I’m just really tired, you caught me off guard-”

Seungcheol’s laughter stops him from babbling further. “No, I understand. I just wanted to confirm the meet-up tomorrow for the project.”

“Yes, of course, the library, right?”

“At eleven,” Seungcheol says. “I’ll see you then.”

Jeonghan hangs up, and buries his face in the carpet. He sniffles, feelings sorry for himself and planning to text Seungcheol another apology. Jeonghan passes out on the carpet anyways, blood crusting on the carpet under him.

++ 

“You all should be almost done with that essay, I’m assuming, so since you’ve got extra time, the optional extra credit is now mandatory.”

The class collectively groans and some slam their notebooks closed. The professor could give two sh its and dismisses them to be generous. 

Jeonghan sluggishly places his notebooks in his bag. He had to clean his backpack out since the incident with Onion on Monday, and has been too lazy to switch them back, today on a Thursday. Jeonghan’s chilling either way, since he is indeed almost finished with the essay and does not mind the extra credit.

His seat partner stares off into the whiteboard, almost not breathing. Jeonghan remembers the guy’s face when he heard the first assignment read aloud and thinks this time he’s close to death. Several lizard spirits sit on his head, and a few spirits akin to flies buzz around him, feeding off the nihilistic vibe he’s giving. 

Jeonghan pats him on the shoulder, comforting him and chasing the spirits away. “You got this, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung slowly turns his head to look at Jeonghan, not bothering to move his eyes. “Sure.”

Jeonghan takes his hand back and takes off quickly. Not even he can deal with that level of apathy. He escapes off to the library, where he’s nested in a small corner to study and play games on his phone when the librarian goes up to the second floor.

He thinks he’s made it safely, but Seungcheol nearly scares the soul out of him as he turns the corner of a hallway. 

“Hey, where are you going?” Seungcheol says, wrapping an arm around Jeonghan’s shoulder. After their first study session, Seungcheol seems to have taken an interest in Jeonghan, messaging him and meeting him up at random times, such as now. Jeonghan will not say out loud that he’s got a slight crush on Seungcheol, but does consider him a friend.

Jeonghan settles back into his skin and curses it for blushing. He can’t help it; Seungcheol’s too near his face and Jeonghan’s breath probably smells like stale coffee. Jeonghan gently removes the arm, smiling.

“Library,” He says, and Seungcheol rolls his eyes.

“You’re going to wear your eyeballs out like that from reading so much.”

Jeonghan can’t argue with that since he’s literally got prescription glasses to ease muscle pain in his eyes. 

“I have to finish an essay due next week, sue me,” Jeonghan says, feeling the mischievous vibes from Seungcheol. He’s free of any spirits around him so it’s all Seungcheol’s personality coming through.

“With your study habits, I bet you get your work done in twenty minutes and then waste your phone battery. That’s why I can’t ever get ahold of you,” Seungcheol says, nailing it on the head. Jeonghan refuses to look in his direction, and swallows.

“Let’s get food, I’m starving.” Seungcheol places his arm around Jeonghan again and swivels them 180 degrees back to the exit. Jeonghan lets Seungcheol guide him for a few precious steps, ears on fire, but then he swivels them back around.

“After I finish my essay,” Jeonghan says stubbornly. He just wants to have more free time. Seungcheol walks two steps and drags them around again, playful reds coming from his energy. Jeonghan locks eyes with Seungcheol and squints as he gives in, walking out of the college building in Seungcheol’s arms.

“I’ve been craving a burger,” Seungcheol says as they continue off campus. “My friend works at the burger joint a couple blocks from here and can smuggle the food out for us; what do you say?”

“Sounds beautiful,” Jeonghan admits. He’s also been craving a burger, so he might as well enjoy Seungcheol’s free offer. 

“You know what else is beautiful?” Seungcheol says, looking at him fondly.

Jeonghan makes a transparent mask with his aura to hide his red face. “What?”

“The animal fries the chef makes. So delicious,” Seungcheol says, eyes glazed over and Jeonghan doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or cry in shame. He shakes Seungcheol’s arm off him, hiking his bag into place.

The burger joint is in the ugly side of town, so that means it’s near Jeonghan’s building. He recognizes the alley across the street as Onion’s previous home.

“Stand in the alley behind the place, okay?” Seungcheol says, and at Jeonghan’s raised eyebrow, he laughs. 

“I’m going to come out from there with the food.” Seungcheol gives him his backpack to hold and slips into the restaurant. Jeonghan scoffs, but walks around to the alley to wait for his stolen food.

Unsurprisingly, there are more skinny cats with spirits hanging around them in this alley, too. Jeonghan flicks some psychic bullets at each spirit, having fun as they squawk around trying to evade the attack. He wipes out three in a row when he notices Seungcheol and the guy from his literature class standing at the doorway with blank expressions. To them, Jeonghan was shooting nothing out of his finger.

Seungcheol holds up the burger bags, grease staining the bottom. “Let’s go.”

“Thanks, Soonyoung,” Jeonghan says, waving back at him. Soonyoung looks really adorable in his apron and paper hat, and Jeonghan ‘shoots’ him positive energy to clear up his stressed aura.

“I live in those apartments there,” Jeonghan says, pointing at home. “Let’s eat there, with more napkins to pat this grease off.” Seungcheol smiles, all oily around the mouth and Jeonghan’s heart flutters.

As they enter the building, Jeonghan heads for the stairs, since this time the elevator really broke from the interior. He opens the staircase door and stops at the first fifteens-step flight.  
“I’m on the sixth floor.”

“Of course you are,” Seungcheol grumbles. They trudge up a flight of stairs when the light flickers above them, fizzling out. The rest of the lights die in succession, going down until they reach Jeonghan on the third floor. 

Oh, crap, not another one. Jeonghan’s mind races, knowing that three stories up from the top and three from certain death if they get tossed over the edge. Seungcheol grabs onto Jeonghan’s arm, pulling him in close.

“What’s going on?” Seungcheol whispers in Jeonghan’s ear, and Jeonghan shrugs. He doesn’t think Seungcheol knows they’re about to get attacked by a evil spirit in the dark, since nobody but him and a baby could sense the impending danger. 

The lights below them break, and then they’re left in complete darkness. Jeonghan focuses aura around his head, keeping his ears and eyes peeled for any signs of the spirit around them. He hears Seungcheol place the food down on the steps next to him. With his white energy around him, Jeonghan is given temporary vision and decides the stairs are clear.

“Fourth floor is above, right?” Seungcheol asks quietly.

“Yep. We’ll get out there.” Jeonghan grabs Seungcheol’s arm to guide and walks up slowly, still not hearing any sign from a spirit, so maybe it is just broken lights?

Jeonghan hates himself for jumping to conclusions. Just as he arrives on the landing for the fourth floor, he feels a presence manifest itself from the stairs landing above theirs, and in the darkness, he turns his head to see another twitching humanoid with white, solid eyes. This one’s got a terrible, sinister smile, all white teeth and Jeonghan feels his heart drop.

“Seungcheol, run-” Jeonghan yells, pushing Seungcheol towards the wall and the spirit closes its eyes disappearing into the darkness. Its presence vanishes along with it, and Jeonghan panics, not able to trace it.

Seungcheol has not run away, it seems, and Jeonghan sees him in a defensive stance. Seungcheol meets his eyes in the darkness and winks, pulling out a sword made from his aura. Jeonghan twists his face in confusion, and in that split second of, “wait, you can see this too,” the sinister smile is back and in between him and Seungcheol.

Reacting on instinct, Jeonghan sheaths his only his arm in spike-shaped aura, and swinging back, he swings at the spirit, aiming for a psychic break in its core to destabilize it. Although it scares him, Jeonghan makes eye (?) contact with the no-pupil spirit, holding it in his mental chains as his fist connects with it.

The spirit rattles as the spikes make direct contact with its head, but Jeonghan’s psychic attack failed and it rebounds back up, knocking Jeonghan to the ground with its head. Dazed, Jeonghan feels his nose drip for the second time this week and wants to cry. 

Seungcheol takes advantage of the evil spirit’s attention to Jeonghan and slices it down the middle. He leaves the sword inside it and, flexing his hand, detonates it. Jeonghan brings the arm covered in aura in front of his face to shield from the blow. He scrambles back onto his feet and watches the stiff smile on the humanoid twitch uncontrollably. Its blank, dead eyes bear into Jeonghan and he looks away before it can get in his head. He’d activate his aura shield, but with Monday’s escapade, Jeonghan would probably pass out again without having defeated the spirit.

Crouching down, Seungcheol grabs the spirit with a hand gloved in aura by the face. “ _ **Go away.**_ ”

Jeonghan has never heard a more authoritative and so utterly devastating voice than Seungcheol’s at that moment, and the spirit simply breaks down, shattering into pieces and burning on the ground. 

Jeonghan watches the pieces fizzle into nothing with a stunned look, mouth gaping and wide eyes. Seungcheol straightens up, dusting his knees off and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What?" He says, and Jeonghan fights the urge to slap him for asking such a dumb question.


End file.
